In Spring 2017
by Anita Han
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke bersahabat sejak di bangku sekolah dasar. Saat mereka berada di tingkat akhir sekolah dasar, Sasuke membuat janji, dia akan menikahi Sakura di tahun 2017 jika mereka tidak mempunyai pasangan saat musim semi tahun 2017. Dia akan melamarnya di tempat yang telah ditentukan. Mereka putus kontak. Lalu setelah keduanya memiliki pekerjaan, takdir mempertemukan mereka.
1. Chapter 1 - Pasien seperti Big Boss

In Spring 2017

Title : In Spring 2017/春2017年 (Haru 2017-nen)

Author : Anita Han

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rating : PG-15/T

Length : Chaptered (1-…)

Cast :

· Sakura Haruno

· Sasuke Uchiha

· Hinata Hyuuga

· etc.

Summary :

Sakura dan Sasuke adalah sahabat sejak di bangku sekolah dasar. Saat mereka berada di tingkat terakhir sekolah dasar, Sasuke membuat janji, dia akan menikahi Sakura jika mereka tidak mempunyai pasangan saat musim semi tahun 2017. Sasuke akan menikah di tahun itu dan akan melamar Sakura di tempat yang telah ditentukan olehnya. Tetapi jika salah satu diantara mereka memiliki pasangan saat musim semi tahun 2017, maka mereka harus tetap bertemu di tempat itu dan memberikan restu pada sahabatnya. Tetapi ketika mereka akan berada di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah pertama, Sasuke harus pindah dari sekolah tersebut secara mendadak dan hilang kontak dengan Sakura. Beberapa tahun kemudian saat keduanya berada di dunia kerja, Sakura yang merupakan seorang dokter tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pebisnis rumah dan properti yang sangat sukses yang merupakan sahabat masa kecilnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Apakah keduanya masih memegang janji masa kecil mereka?

* * *

Anita Han presents…

In Spring 2017 © 2016

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 1 – Pasien seperti _Big Boss_

* * *

"Adakah orang seperti _Big Boss_?"

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

"Tidak adakah pasien tampan yang membutuhkan pertolonganku? Maksudku setampan _Big Boss_."

Di sana, tepatnya di Tokyo Hospital, di salah satu ruangan dokter bernama Haruno Sakura terdapat dua dokter cantik, yang pertama dokter berambut pirang, seorang dokter gigi yang wajahnya sangat cantik jika dibandingkan dengan dokter berambut merah muda, dokter bedah. Ya, semua mengakuinya jika dokter berambut pirang itu lebih cantik daripada dokter berambut merah muda. Tetapi yakinlah bahwa dokter berambut merah muda yang memiliki _name-tag_ Sakura Haruno adalah dokter muda yang cantik dan yang memiliki pesona yang melebihi dokter pirang " _barbie"_ bernama Ino Yamanaka itu.

"Apa kau sedang berbicara mengenai drama korea yang tengah _booming_ itu?" tanya Ino sambil duduk tegap di hadapan rekan kerja sekaligus temannya yang duduk di kursinya dengan pipi sebelah kiri yang menempel pada meja kaca sambil melihat jari-jarinya yang bermain di atas meja.

"Kau harus melihatnya Ino! _Big Boss_ sangat tampan!" ujar Sakura sambil menegakan tubuhnya menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Terserah kau saja, maniak _fairy-tail_."

Tok… tok…

"Ya, masuk."

"Ada pasien yang baru datang dan membutuhkan pertolongan. Dokter Sakura bergegaslah."

Setelah Sakura mempersilakan si pengetuk pintu masuk, orang itu yang merupakan seorang perawat langsung berbicara perihal sebab ia memanggil Sakura. Sakura langsung bergegas setelah mengetahui ada pasien yang masuk ruang operasi yang membutuhkan pertolongannya.

Dua jam kemudian…

"Akhirnya…"

Sakura keluar dari ruang operasi dan langsung membuang seragam operasi "berdarah" miliknya dengan wajah leganya.

"Apa operasimu berjalan dengan baik dokter Sakura?" tanya seorang dokter berambut kuning dengan model _spike_.

"Iya, tentu. Aku berusaha agar operasiku selalu berjalan dengan baik."

"Mau istirahat makan siang denganku?"

"Tentu, dokter Naruto." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

"Kalau begitu temui aku di ruanganku."

"Baiklah."

Sakura pun pamit untuk menuju ke ruangan rawat inap untuk mengecek keadaan pasiennya yang datang sebelum pasien yang baru saja mendapatkan operasi. Pasien itu mengalami luka robek akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas dan telah dipindahkan ke ruangan besar dengan banyaknya ranjang berisi pasien-pasien.

"Lukamu cepat sekali sembuh, Tuan. Besok Tuan bisa langsung pulang. Jagalah kebersihan perban yang membalut luka Tuan. Gantilah setiap dua jam sekali agar perban selalu baru dan bersih serta tidak lembap yang kemungkinan nantinya akan muncul bakteri."

"Terima kasih dokter."

"Sama-sama."

"Dokter Sakura!"

Seseorang telah memanggil Sakura dan membuat dirinya menoleh kea rah sumber suara. Seorang dokter berambut merah ber _name-tag_ Karin Uzumaki memangginya. Sakura pun menghampiri Karin dan menanyakan perihal sebab Karin memanggil dirinya.

"Ada pasien baru yang mendapatkan luka robek di tangannya akibat tertimpa papan kayu."

"Lalu…? Kenapa tidak kau langsung menanganinya?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Sudah aku coba dan dia berkata jika dia ingin kau yang menjahitkan lukanya."

"Aku? Karin, apa kau bercanda? Aku yakin dia tidak melihatku dan bagaimana bisa dia memintaku untuk menjahitkan lukanya? Dia pasienmu. Ataukah kau ingin menyerahkan tanggungjawabmu agar kau bisa bebas?" tanya Sakura menyelidik dengan alis yang kini bertaut.

"Ayolah Sakura. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia sudah melihatmu atau bahkan sudah tahu bahwa ada dokter bedah bernama Haruno Sakura di rumah sakit ini. Yang jelas dia pasien dan butuh penanganan."

"Oh… ya kau benar! Di mana dia?"

"Di ranjang paling ujung itu." ujar Karin sambil menunjuk ranjang yang terdapat seorang laki-laki yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang tersebut dengan posisi membelakangi mereka berdua."

"Baiklah."

Sakura pun pergi dengan membawa peralatan menjahit luka yang telah dibawakan oleh Karin sebelumnya.

"Permisi, Tuan. Berikan tangan Tuan agar saya dapat menjahit lukanya."

Orang tersebut pun berbalik sambil menyodorkan tangan kirinya yang mengalami luka robek sekitar empat senti meter panjangnya.

" _B… big boss_?"

Sakura tergagap dengan kedua matanya yang membulat sambil memandang wajah pasien tersebut yang tengah memandangnya sambil menampilakan seringainya yang menawan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Saki."

"Sa… suke?

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Dimohon untuk reviewnya. Mencoba untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dengan tidak langsung emosional atas orang lain. Bantu saya dalam melakukannya.

Jadilah pengguna internet yang memiliki _netiquette_ ( _internet etiquette_ ) atau etika berinternet.

Beri komentar dan kritik untuk membuat saya lebih baik lagi dalam menulis *bow*


	2. Chapter 2 - Then and Past

In Spring 2017

Title : In Spring 2017/春2017年 (Haru 2017-nen)

Author : Anita Han

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor (sedang diusahakan)

Rating : PG-15/T

Length : Chaptered (1-…)

Cast :

· Sakura Haruno (24 tahun)

· Sasuke Uchiha (24 tahun)

· Hinata Hyuuga (22 tahun)

· Naruto Uzumaki (25 tahun)

etc.

Summary :

Sakura dan Sasuke adalah sahabat sejak di bangku sekolah dasar. Saat mereka berada di tingkat terakhir sekolah dasar, Sasuke membuat janji, dia akan menikahi Sakura jika mereka tidak mempunyai pasangan saat musim semi tahun 2017. Sasuke akan menikah di tahun itu dan akan melamar Sakura di tempat yang telah ditentukan olehnya. Tetapi jika salah satu diantara mereka memiliki pasangan saat musim semi tahun 2017, maka mereka harus tetap bertemu di tempat itu dan memberikan restu pada sahabatnya. Tetapi ketika mereka akan berada di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah pertama, Sasuke harus pindah dari sekolah tersebut secara mendadak dan hilang kontak dengan Sakura. Beberapa tahun kemudian saat keduanya berada di dunia kerja, Sakura yang merupakan seorang dokter tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pebisnis rumah dan properti yang sangat sukses yang merupakan sahabat masa kecilnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Apakah keduanya masih memegang janji masa kecil mereka?

 **Warning** :

 **1.** **Tokoh dan Penokohan**

Memilih tokoh beserta karakternya merupakan kebebasan dari penulis. **Jika anda tidak menyukainya, jangan dibaca** atau **buatlah cerita anda sendiri maka anda bebas menentukan tokoh dan karakternya**.

 **2.** **Readers, SSL, SHL, dan etika**

Saya tidak pernah sekalipun menghina sebuah atau beberapa karya orang lain termasuk karya SHL. Pedoman saya, **memilih tokoh dan karakternya merupakan hak dari seorang penulis**. Oleh karena itu, **saya tidak pernah berkomentar yang tak beretika di cerita SH**. Saya hanya akan **tidak membacanya** atau walaupun ceritanya membuat saya tertarik, **saya akan membacanya dan berkomentar tanpa mempermasalahkan tokoh dan penokohannya, tetapi tokoh harus tetaplah memiliki karakter yang mungkin seseorang miliki dalam artian tidak "berlebihan" hanya karena penulis membenci tokoh tersebut** , yang akan saya lakukan adalah **memberikan kritik dan saran agar karyanya dapat menjadi lebih baik**. Memang benar saya tidak suka dengan SH tetapi saya akan tetap berusaha untuk berbuat adil dan bijak. Seseorang maupun beberapa orang telah berkomentar tak beretika mengenai SS. Benar, saya marah. Ini mungkin akan terlihat kasar, tapi **kenyataannya SasuSaku adalah canon**. Itulah prinsip saya sehingga saya tidak melakukan hal yang seperti anda lakukan. Mau seburuk tau sebagus apapun SHL menciptakan karyanya, maupun mau sejelek apapun karakter Sakura yang penulis SHL pilih, itu karyanya. Sedangkan pada saat itu juga saya tidak akan menghinanya karena prinsip saya **SasuSaku is Canon**. Aku harap SSL bisa untuk tahan dalam komentar buruk mengenai SS terutama Sakura. Untuk SSL dan SHL, aku berharap kalian tidak mengeluarkan sifat tak beretika kalian hanya karena tokoh dalam cerita ataupun hal yang lainnya. **Damai itu indah**.

* * *

Anita Han presents…

In Spring 2017 © 2016

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Previously on In Spring 2017

Orang tersebut pun berbalik sambil menyodorkan tangan kirinya yang mengalami luka robek sekitar empat senti meter panjangnya.

" _B… big boss_?"

Sakura tergagap dengan kedua matanya yang membulat sambil memandang wajah pasien tersebut yang tengah memandangnya sambil menampilakan seringainya yang menawan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Saki."

"Sa… suke?

* * *

Chapter 2 – Then and Past

* * *

13 tahun yang lalu…

"Sasuke, apakah kau tahu apa itu pasangan suami-istri? Ibuku bilang pasangan suami-istri adalah ayah dan ibu." ujar Sakura kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang sedang berjalan pulang setelah sekolah usai. Mereka bertetangga dan bersahabat sehingga mereka sering pulang bersama dengan berjalan kaki. Cuaca sedang panas, wajar karena sekarang musim panas di Osaka.

"Kau salah menyimpulkan maksud ibumu, Sakura. Pasangan suami-istri adalah orang yang telah berjanji untuk hidup bersama. Mereka menikah." Sasuke berkata tanpa sedikitpun menoleh.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu dengan siapakah kau akan menikah Sasuke?" tanya Sakura seraya menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kea rah depan, kepada Sasuke yang terus berjalan.

Setelah ucapan Sakura selesai, barulah Sasuke berhenti dan kemudian berbalik menghadap Sakura kemudian menatapnya. Sakura yang memiliki rambut merah muda panjang yang ia gerai membingkai wajah cantik dan polos miliknya. Rambutnya ditiup angin musim panas. Sasuke masih terdiam dengan mata memperhatikan Sakura.

"Aku akan menikah denganmu. Aku akan memintamu menjadi pasanganku, memintamu untuk menjadi ibu dan aku menjadi ayah. Di sana, di taman itu." ucap Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajah dan menunjuk taman yang ada di dekat mereka.

Sakura yang mendengarnya entah mengapa pipinya bersemu merah dan kemudian ikut menoleh ke arah yang dituju oleh jari telunjuk Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kita memang akan hidup bersama."

Sasuke pun berbalik dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah milik keluarga Uchiha. Sakura pun berlari untuk menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sasuke yang telah beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Sasuke, maukah kau membeli es krim dulu sebelum kita sampai? Aku sangat menginginkan es krim coklat. Panas sekali."

"Hn…"

Sakura telah selesai menjahit luka di tangan Sasuke dan sedang membereskan peralatan menjahitnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau berhasil menjadi apa yang kau cita-citakan selama ini." ucap Sasuke memulai percakapan setelah keheningan meyelimuti mereka.

"Banyak yang kau lewatkan Sasuke."

"Ya. Sekarang rambutmu pendek. Apa kau sudah menikah? Sudah memiliki anak?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"B-bukan seperi itu maksudku!"

"Ah… kau tetap sama seperti yang dulu Sakura. Apakah kau masih suka menangis?" Sasuke menyeringai.

Pipi Sakura bersemu karena malu. DIa sudah selesai membereskan peralatan menjahitnya.

"Aku harus pergi. Semoga cepat sembuh, Sasuke."

Sakura pun beranjak pergi tetapi sebuah genggaman di tangannya membuatnya berhenti untuk melangkah.

"Tidakah kau merindukan sahabatmu ini?"

"Mana ada sahabat yang meninggalkan sahabatnya sendiri tanpa ada kabar. Dan ya… aku masih suka menangis saat kau tidak ada pun, aku tetap melakukannya. Tapi itu adalah dua tangisan. Aku hanya menangis dua kali saat kau telah meninggalkanku. Sekarang aku tidak menangis lagi. Mereka yang terakhir, aku rasa."

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang tidak menatapnya, yang berada lebih atas dari wajahnya karena dia duduk di ranjang sedangkan Sakura berdiri.

"Aku harus pergi, Sasuke. Aku masih punya pekerjaan lain."

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Sakura. Sakura pun bergegas pergi setelah berkata, "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi".

* * *

"Sasuke, aku dengar kau berpacaran dengan Shion. Apakah itu benar?" tanya salah satu teman laki-laki Sasuke.

"Iya. Memang benar."

"Ya ampun. Ternyata kau normal Sasuke. Maksudku, aku selalu berpikir bahwa kau berpacaran dengan Sakura tetapi ketika aku bertanya hal itu padamu, kau membantahnya. Itu membuatku curiga kau itu seorang gay."

Sasuke langsung menatap temannya tersebut dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Mereka sedang berada di kantin Osaka Junior High School.

"Kau cari mati ya, Shikamaru?" tanya teman Sasuke yang lain yang berkulit pucat.

"Tidak Sai, aku hanya ingin tidur."

Laki-laki yang bernama Shikamaru itu langsung merebahkan setegah badannya di atas meja kantin dan memulai menutup matanya. Sasuke tak habis pikir mengapa temannya yang satu ini suka sekali berbicara hal yang aneh dan tertidur dimana saja.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Semua siswa dan siswi meninggalkan kantin secara berangsur-angsur. Sasuke pun pergi ke kelasnya. Dia masuk ke dalam kelas 8-1 dan telah mendapati beberapa siswa dan siswi di sana. Pada akhirnya semua kursi telah penuh dan datanglah guru untuk mengajar.

* * *

Sakura dan Sasuke turun dari bis dan kemudian berjalan menuju rumah mereka. Mereka selalu akan melewati taman itu, taman yang dijadikan Sasuke sebagai taman untuk melamar Sakura jika mereka tidak memiliki pasangan saat musim panas 2017. Sakura melirik sekilas taman itu dengan pandangan sedih. Kemudian dia memasang wajah cerianya kembali ketika selesai dengan memandangi taman itu.

"Aku dengar kau sudah berpacaran dengan Shion. Aku kira kau tak laku Sasuke."

Sakura tertawa jenaka setelah mengatai Sasuke dengan sebutan "tak laku" tetapi sebenarnya dia tertawa karena lebih peduli untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sakit.

"Aku pikir kita tidak akan menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Kau tidak akan melamarku di taman itu. Memang janji anak kecil pastilah kekanak-kanakan."

Sesuatu membuat Sasuke berhenti sedangkan Sakura belum menyadari jika Sasuke tertinggal di belakangnya. Sasuke merasa sesuatu mencubitnya dari dalam.

"Jika kita sudah memilik pasangan saat musim semi 2017, kita harus tetap pergi ke taman itu. Kita harus memberikan restu satu sama lain."

Sakura berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang berbicara. Kelopak bunga sakura beterbangan saat mereka saling menatap.

"Tentu."

* * *

Tok… tok… tok…

"Masuk."

Sebuah suara dari dalam memberitahukan bahwa Sakura bisa masuk. Sakura memutar knop pintu dan sampailah ia kepada temannya yang berambut kuning. Temannya masih memeriksa beberapa berkas rumah sakit yang meginformasikan keadaan pasiennya. Dokter Naruto adalah salah satu dokter spesialis Jantung di Tokyo Hospital.

"Apakah kau masih sibuk? Jika ya, kita bisa makan siang bersama di lain hari."

"Tidak. Tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan membereskannya."

"Baiklah."

* * *

Pagi hari udara terasa dingin apalagi ini musim gugur. Sakura sedang menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Ibu, apakah Sasuke sudah datang? Dia tidak biasanya terlambat. Apakah mungkin dia sudah datang dan bilang akan berangkat sendiri karena aku akan membuatnya menunggu lama?"

"Ah… keluarga Uchiha sudah pindah tadi malam, sayang. Mereka memang mendadak pindah. Ibu dengar mereka pindah ke Tokyo."

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian menggeser kursinya.

"Aku sudah selesai."

Sakura memakai sepatu sekolahnya dan kemudian membuka pintu.

"Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati Sakura."

Sakura berjalan menuju halte bis setelah melihat rumah di sebrang jalan terlihat tak berpenghuni. Sedikit demi sedikit langkahnya bertambah cepat dan akhirnya dia berlari. Saat itulah dia menangis dengan air mata yang deras.

"Sasuke, ini keterlaluan. Tidakkah kau tahu apa itu ponsel? Setidaknya kau bisa mengabariku menggunakan itu. Kejahilanmu sungguh keterlaluan sekarang."

Sakura menunggu di halte bis sambil menyeka air matanya.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Dimohon untuk reviewnya. Mencoba untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dengan tidak langsung emosional atas orang lain. Bantu saya dalam melakukannya.

Jadilah pengguna internet yang memiliki _netiquette_ ( _internet etiquette_ ) atau etika berinternet.

Beri komentar dan kritik untuk membuat saya lebih baik lagi dalam menulis *bow*


	3. Chapter 3 - Kemarahan dan Kesedihan

In Spring 2017

Title : In Spring 2017/春2017年 (Haru 2017-nen)

Author : Anita Han

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : PG-15/T

Length : Chaptered

Cast :

· Sakura Haruno (24 tahun)

· Sasuke Uchiha (24 tahun)

· Hinata Hyuuga (22 tahun)

· Naruto Hyuuga (25 tahun)

· Park San (66 tahun, adik kakek Sakura, kakek Hinata dari pihak ibu)

· etc.

Summary :

Sakura dan Sasuke adalah sahabat sejak di bangku sekolah dasar. Saat mereka berada di tingkat terakhir sekolah dasar, Sasuke membuat janji, dia akan menikahi Sakura jika mereka tidak mempunyai pasangan saat musim semi tahun 2017. Sasuke akan menikah di tahun itu dan akan melamar Sakura di tempat yang telah ditentukan olehnya. Tetapi jika salah satu diantara mereka memiliki pasangan saat musim semi tahun 2017, maka mereka harus tetap bertemu di tempat itu dan memberikan restu pada sahabatnya. Tetapi ketika mereka akan berada di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah pertama, Sasuke harus pindah dari sekolah tersebut secara mendadak dan hilang kontak dengan Sakura. Beberapa tahun kemudian saat keduanya berada di dunia kerja, Sakura yang merupakan seorang dokter tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pebisnis hotel, rumah dan bangunan serta property yang sangat sukses yang merupakan sahabat masa kecilnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Apakah keduanya masih memegang janji masa kecil mereka?

 **Warning** :

 **1.** **Tokoh dan Penokohan**

Memilih tokoh beserta karakternya merupakan kebebasan dari penulis. **Jika anda tidak menyukainya, jangan dibaca** atau **buatlah cerita anda sendiri maka anda bebas menentukan tokoh dan karakternya**.

 **2.** **Readers, SSL, SHL, dan etika**

Saya tidak pernah sekalipun menghina sebuah atau beberapa karya orang lain termasuk karya SHL. Pedoman saya, **memilih tokoh dan karakternya merupakan hak dari seorang penulis**. Oleh karena itu, **saya tidak pernah berkomentar yang tak beretika di cerita SH**. Saya hanya akan **tidak membacanya** atau walaupun ceritanya membuat saya tertarik, **saya akan membacanya dan berkomentar tanpa mempermasalahkan tokoh dan penokohannya, tetapi tokoh harus tetaplah memiliki karakter yang mungkin seseorang miliki dalam artian tidak "berlebihan" hanya karena penulis membenci tokoh tersebut** , yang akan saya lakukan adalah **memberikan kritik dan saran agar karyanya dapat menjadi lebih baik**. Memang benar saya tidak suka dengan SH tetapi saya akan tetap berusaha untuk berbuat adil dan bijak. Seseorang maupun beberapa orang telah berkomentar tak beretika mengenai SS. Benar, saya marah. Ini mungkin akan terlihat kasar, tapi **kenyataannya SasuSaku adalah canon**. Itulah prinsip saya sehingga saya tidak melakukan hal yang seperti Anda lakukan. Mau seburuk atau sebagus apapun SHL menciptakan karyanya, maupun mau sejelek apapun karakter Sakura yang penulis SHL pilih (sebenarnya prinsip saya adalah **tidak membuat tokoh yang mempunyai karakter yang "berlebihan",** tidak mungkin kejelekan mengumpul di salah satu tokoh, dan itu biasanya terjadi hanya karena **penulis membenci tokoh tersebut** ), itu karyanya. Sedangkan pada saat itu juga saya tidak akan menghinanya karena prinsip saya **SasuSaku is Canon**. Aku harap SSL bisa untuk tahan dalam komentar buruk mengenai SS terutama Sakura. Untuk SSL dan SHL, aku berharap kalian tidak mengeluarkan sifat tak beretika kalian hanya karena tokoh dalam cerita ataupun hal yang lainnya. **Damai itu indah**.

* * *

Anita Han presents…

In Spring 2017 © 2016

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Previously on In Spring 2017

Still flashback

Sakura memakai sepatu sekolahnya dan kemudian membuka pintu.

"Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati Sakura."

Sakura berjalan menuju halte bis setelah melihat rumah di sebrang jalan terlihat tak berpenghuni. Sedikit demi sedikit langkahnya bertambah cepat dan akhirnya dia berlari. Saat itulah dia menangis dengan air mata yang deras.

"Sasuke, ini keterlaluan. Tidakkah kau tahu apa itu ponsel? Setidaknya kau bisa mengabariku menggunakan itu. Kejahilanmu sungguh keterlaluan sekarang."

Sakura menunggu di halte bis sambil menyeka air matanya.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Kemarahan dan Kesedihan

* * *

Selama jam pelajaran, Sakura tidak bisa fokus. Dia selalu melirik ponselnya yang ia sembunyikan di kolong bangkunya. Dia sudah mengirimi Sasuke pesan bahkan sudah menelponnya tetapi hanya suara mesin operatorlah yang berbicara.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?"

Seseorang teman sekelasnya yag duduk di sebelahnya menanyakan kabarnya. Wajar saja, Sakura telihat sangat gelisah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ten ten."

Saat jam istirahat pertama, Sakura mendapati pesan di ponselnya. Segeralah ia membuka pesan tersebut. Betapa bahagianya ia ketika tahu pesan itu dari sahabatnya, Sasuke.

 _Maafkan aku yang tidak memberitahukanmu mengenai kepindahanku. Ayah mendapatkan tugas dari perusahaannya untuk pindah ke Tokyo. Aku akan berlibur di Osaka untuk musim panas tahun nanti. Sampai jumpa._

Ini adalah pesan terpanjang yang baru pertama kalinya ia dapatkan dari Sasuke.

 _Kau sengaja tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya. Iya kan, Sasuke?_

Sakura masih merasa kesal perihal kepindahan Sasuke yang terlambat mengabarinya.

 _Ponselku mati._

 _Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau membawaku ke Tokyo Tower ketika aku berlibur di Tokyo._

 _Baiklah._

* * *

Jam istirahat kedua, Sakura mendapatkan pesan lagi. Kali ini dari ibunya.

 _Sakura, ibu pergi ke Korea Selatan sejam lagi. Ibu ingin mengunjungi ayahmu di sana. Mungkin ibu akan seminggu di sana. Jaga dirimu._

* * *

Sudah beberapa bulan ini Sakura dan Sasuke saling memberi kabar melalui ponsel dan internet. Sasuke mendapatkan teman yang telah menjadi teman dekatnya di Tokyo, yaitu Akasuna Sasori. Kedua orang tua mereka adalah rekan bisnis.

"Sasuke bukannya keluarga besarmu memang tinggal di Tokyo kan?"

Mereka sekarang sedang terhubung dengan _video call_.

"Ya. Kapan kau akan berhenti berbicara?"

"Kau tahu aku ini memang banyak bicara, Sasuke. Tidak bisakah kau beradaptasi dengan diriku?"

"Aku lelah karena meladenimu. Aku ada perlombaan basket tadi di sekolah."

Sasuke memasang satu tangannya untuk menahan dagu dan pipi bagian bawah seperti berkata, 'cepat selesaikan bicaramu karena aku ingin tidur' kepada Sakura.

"Kau kapten tim basket sekolahmu. Apakah di sana ada tim cheerleader?"

Sasuke menyeringai di baik telapak tangannya.

"Tentu ada. Dimana ada tim basket, pasti ada cheerleader. Uzumaki Nana, kakak kelas yang cantik merupakan ketuanya. Tapi akan digantikan dengan siswi kelas delapan."

"Hey! Kau sudah mempunyai Shion!"

"Apa-apaan dia ini? Seenak rambut pantat ayamnya mengatakan cantik kepada gadis yang bukan pacarnya!", batin Sakura.

"Dia sudah bukan pacarku."

Apakah Sakura harus senang di sini? Kenyataannya Sasuke sudah tidak memiliki pacar. Sakura memilih untuk tidak senang. Ada Uzumaki Nana sekarang! Mana bisa ia senang.

"Kau berniat untuk menjadikan perempuan yang lebih tua darimu sebagai pacarmu?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang sedikit keras.

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Kau, Haruno Sakura?" ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai kembali.

Pipi Sakura langsung bersemu merah. Dia lupa bahwa dia juga lebih tua dari Sasuke walaupun hanya beberapa bulan.

"Apakah yang kau maksud itu dirimu sendiri, Kak. Sakura?" ulang Sasuke sambil tetap menyeringai.

Sakura tambah memerah.

"K-kau tahu dengan jelas siapa yang aku maksud Sasuke. Jangan menggodaku!"

Sakura langsung menutup layar laptopnya sehingga sambungan antara keduanya pun terputus.

"Pantat ayam bodoh!" umpatnya.

Di lain tempat Sasuke tertawa dengan gaya seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau selalu gampang untuk digoda, Sakura."

* * *

Semua anggota keluarga Haruno sedang menikmati makan malam dengan suasana yang ramai. Ayah Sakura tak hentinya tertawa karena godaan yang dia dan istrinya lakukan untuk Sakura.

"Sudah cukup tertawanya, ayah."

Sakura sedikit jengkel dengan ini semua. Namun tak dapat ia pungkiri, ia senang menjadi anak dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Sakura, ayah ingin kita pindah ke Korea dan tinggal bersama kakek dan nenek di sana."

"Iya, Sakura. Ibu ingin menemani mereka. Ibu adalah anak satu-satunya mereka." ujar Ibu Sakura.

Sakura merupakan anak dari pasangan suami-istri yang berkewarganegaraan berbeda. Ayahnya merupakan orang Jepang dan ibunya adalah orang Korea Selatan. Sedangkan Sakura memilih untuk berkewarganegaraan Jepang karena ia lahir dan dibesarkan di Jepang.

"Ayah juga menginginkanmu untuk bersekolah di sana."

"Aku akan pergi tetapi ayah harus membiarkan aku untuk pergi ke Jepang jika aku ingin kembali dan kuliah di sini. Aku sudah besar dan ini merupakan hal yang wajar jika mahasiswa kuliah di tempat yang jauh dari orang tuanya."

"Baiklah. Jika itu kemauan putri ayah. Tapi kau bisa berkuliah dan menjadi warga negara Korea Selatan seperti ibumu jika kau berubah pikiran. Kita akan menetap di sana."

Acara makan malam pun kembali dihiasi dengan tawa milik ayahnya.

"Aku harus memberitahukan Sasuke, nanti."

* * *

Sakura sudah ratusan kali menghubungi Sasuke, mengirim pesan, menelepon maupun mengirimkan e-mail. Tapi tak ada satupun panggilan atau pesannya yang dibalas oleh Sasuke.

"Aku lupa. Sekarang adalah minggu-minggu sibuk untuknya karena latihan dan perlombaan basket. Sepertinya aku akan mengabarinya jika aku sudah ada di Korea."

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian keluarga Haruno tiba di Seoul dan langsung menuju rumah keluarga Park. Ibunya bernama Park Mebuki sebelum dia menikah dengan ayahnya yang bermarga Haruno.

"Oh cucuku!" seru nenek Sakura sambil memeluk erat cucunya.

Nenek Sakura yang bernama Tsunade merupakan orang Jepang yang telah berganti kewarganegaraan dan tinggal di tanah kelahiran suaminya Park Dan. Neneknya terlihat masih cantik dan gen awet muda itupun diturunkan kepada anak dan cucunya.

"Apa kabar, Nek?" tanya Sakura sambil membalas pelukan neneknya.

Sakura berbicara bahasa Jepang kepada neneknya karena ia tidak begitu fasih untuk berbicara bahasa Korea. Neneknya sudah tentu bisa berbahasa Jepang.

"Kau tidak merindukan kakekmu, Sakura?"

Kakeknya pun sangat fasih berbahasa Jepang karena dulu kakeknya pernah tinggal dan bekerja di Jepang. Itulah alasan kakek dan nenek Sakura dapat bertemu.

"Kalian pasti lelah dan lapar karena perjalanan yang jauh. Nenek sudah memesankan Jjajangmyeon, Bulgogi dan Haejangguk. Itu semua adalah makanan Korea kesukaanmu, Sakura."

"Terima kasih, Nek."

"Kizashi, kapan barang-barangmu akan sampai? Ayah akan menyuruh beberapa orang untuk membereskannya nanti."

"Besok sudah sampai, Ayah."

"Kalian para laki-laki cepatlah. Cucuku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk makan."

Neneknya sangat menyayangi Sakura, terlebih karena Sakura adalah cucu satu-satunya yang dimiliki Tsunade dan Dan. Kakeknya merupakan seorang pengusaha dalam bidang penyiaran. Dia merupakan presiden direktur di salah satu stasiun televisi swasta Korea setelah sebelumnya menjadi salah satu CEO di stasiun televisi swasta Jepang. Sedangkan ayahnya adalah pengusaha di bidang teknologi yang tidak terlalu mencolok di Jepang. Tetapi ayahnya kemudian menjadi presiden direktur di stasiun televisi kakeknya karena kakeknya sendiri yang memintanya. Ayahnya menyerahkan sebagian perusahaannya kepada suami dari adik perempuannya yang merupakan paman Sakura dan lebih memfokuskan dirinya menjadi presiden stasiun televisi. Itu menjadi salah satu alasan lain mengenai kepindahan keluarganya.

"Iya, Ibu."

Mereka pun makan bersama dengan kebahagian yang menyeimuti mereka.

* * *

Berita langsung tersebar mengenai cucu dari mantan pemilik atau anak dari pemilik stasiun televisi swasta Korea Selatan, PBS – yang menjadi pelajar di Seoul Junior High School. Sakura tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Dia mendadak terkenal karena wajahnya yang merupakan campuran antara Korea dan Jepang yang begitu cantik dan menarik.

"Dunia _entertainment_ Korea Selatan memang mengerikan." ujar Sakura.

* * *

"Jalankan rencana. Jangan sampai ada yang curiga."

"Baik, Tuan."

* * *

"Breaking News, Haruno Kizashi, pemilik stasiun televisi PBS dan istrinya, Haruno Mebuki menjadi korban kecelakaan lalu lintas di Jalanan Seoul. Mereka sempat dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit Seoul. Mereka meninggal di rumah sakit. Polisi sedang…"

"Ibu, Ayah!"

Kepala Sakura langsung pusing setelah mendengarkan neneknya yang menyebutkan akan mengirimkan orang suruhan untuk menjemputnya di sekolah untuk pergi ke Rumah Sakit Seoul. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakan lalu lintas.

Sakura terduduk dengan air mata yang dengan derasnya membasahi pipinya.

"Ibu, Ayah." lirihnya.

* * *

Pemakaman telah selesai dilakukan. Semua keluarga, kerabat dan rekan kerja datang untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa.

"Sakura, kuatkan dirimu, Nak."

Bibi dan paman Sakura yang ada di Jepang langsung datang bersama dengan anak mereka yang masih duduk di sekolah dasar.

"Kau bisa tinggal bersama kami di Tokyo." ujar pamannya.

"Tidak, Paman. Aku harus menemani kakek dan nenek di sini. Mereka kehilangan ibu yang merupakan anak satu-satunya yang mereka miliki."

* * *

Satu per satu orang-orang meninggalkan pemakaman hingga yang tersisa adalah Sakura bersama kakek dan neneknya dan beberapa orang-orang kepercayaan kakeknya.

"Aku yakin, ini pasti merupakan kasus pembunuhan."

Sakura dengan air mata yang tak bisa dia hentikan memandangi kakeknya. Neneknya memeluk dirinya sambil menangis. Mereka sangat kehilangan atas kepergian keduanya.

Dengan perasaan yang masih diselimuti oleh kesedihan, mereka kembali menuju rumah.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura sangat tertekan. Kakek dan neneknya masih berduka sama sepert dirinya. Dia membutuhkan Sasuke.

Sakura melakukan telepon internasional untuk menelepon Sasuke. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menelepon Sasuke sampai akhirnya pada panggilan ke-14 barulah Sasuke mengangkat telepon darinya.

"Sasuke!"

"Berhentilah meneleponku Sakura! Berisik. Jangan telepon aku sekarang."

Tut… tut… tut…

Telepon diputuskan oleh Sasuke. Sakura semakin merasa sakit di dalam dadanya. Kemarahan menguasainya sekarang. Dia menuju balkon kamarnya dan langsung melempar sejauh yang ia bisa ponsel miliknya. Dia kembali ke kamarnya dan mengacak-acak isi kamarnya.

"Ah!"

Sakura berteriak sambil mengacak-acak kamarnya. Neneknya langsung bergegas setelah mendengar teriakan cucunya.

"Sakura!"

Neneknya langsung membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Mereka semua meninggalkanku, Nek. Dada ini sangat sakit." lirih Sakura sambil memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Sakura!"

Kakeknya kemudian datang dan langsung memeluk keduanya.

"Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sakura. Kakek dan nenek akan terus bersamamu."

Tsunade memeluk cucunya semakin erat. Tsunade dan suaminya mencoba untuk memberikan rasa aman kepada cucu mereka yang ketakutan atas semua orang yang ia cintai akan meninggalkannya.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Mohon maaf jika ada typo(s).

* * *

Terima kasih untuk semua responnya. Beberapa pertanyaan akan Anita jawab di sini.

A: Drama yang mana ya? Yang ada _Big Boss_ di dalamnya? Jujur saja, Anita mempunyai datanya dari dulu. Tetapi sampai sekarang belum beres menontonnya. Terlalu sibuk untuk menonton anime dan dorama.

A: Maksud dari pintarnya Sakura adalah dia lulusan _Cum Laude_ dan sebagai lulusan terbaik kedokteran. Mengenai IQ tinggi, orang yang memiliki IQ tinggi tidak harus memiliki pekerjaan yang "wow". Setiap orang memiliki targetnya masing-masing.

A: Ya. Terima kasih atas sarannya. Terima kasih juga untuk menyempatkan memberikan Anita _review_ tersebut.

Untuk semuanya, terima kasih atas dukungannya ^^

Kritik, saran dan dukungan dari kalian sangat berarti untuk Anita.


End file.
